The Forgotten One
by snowfastnz
Summary: Luce Moss is living a great life, but it becomes even better and stranger when she meets the 990 year old Doctor. A/N My first published story! Bear with me :P Appreciate any constructive comments.
1. The Forgotten One - Intro

**A/N  
>Hey guys. This is my FIRST EVER FanFic, so if you could please help me along my way and review, I will be very grateful. :P<br>Thanks,  
>snowfastnz<strong>

This story is about a girl named Luce, in an AU where the Doctor and Sherlock (and pretty much every other TV/Book character) is real, who get's thrown into an unknown adventure and a new life. The story is set with the 11th Doctor (my first Doctor!) when Amy and Rory are sill alive, but after 'The Wedding of River Song', possibly during when he got bored in 'The Power of Three'.

Lots of random icons/references are thrown about in this story, as I write about what I am influenced by at the time. :)

**P.S. I do not own Doctor Who, Sherlock, or anything else affiliated with the BBC. Just the idea for the story.**


	2. Chapter One

Have you ever met the Doctor? Maybe you haven't, but if you have, you will agree that he is the most charming and brilliant man you would ever meet. I'm Luce, and I'm one of his forgotten companions. Even if he has, I'll never forget the day I met him.

**XXX**

'16th April 2007,' read a pop-up window on my computer. I had been in my study, working well into the night on some papers for Smith and Jones, the research company I worked for. The company knew almost everything about the world. We sometimes knew more than Torchwood. I didn't know much about Torchwood and what they were doing, but I did know that they had lost pretty much everything when Torchwood One shut down.

It was my first assignment for Smith and Jones. I was trying to uncover the truth about the Christmas star in London the year before. Nobody knows what it was, but there were rumours that a tall, skinny man in a pinstriped suit had scared it away as the city was burning.

While I was working, my clock ticked; 12am, 1am, 2am, 3am; until my eyes got heavy. I tried to keep them open, but my eyes drooped against my will and I was soon fast asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

I awoke, three hours later, to a very strange sound. It was a loud, high pitched buzzing. The noise appeared to have been coming from the lounge two rooms away from my study, where I had fallen asleep.

I wanted to investigate the noise, so I grabbed the nearest thing to defend myself with and I cautiously sneaked my way into the lounge. As I looked around, glancing at my TV, cluttered coffee table and sofas, it struck me; my lounge looked exactly the same as when I left it last night. Where the strange noise was coming from, I had no idea. I heard footsteps behind me, so I spun around, weapon at the ready, only to come face to face with a tall, gangly man. I looked him up and down. Why on earth is he wearing a bow-tie? And does that hair ever stop? I wondered to myself.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Why on earth are you waving a stapler at me? That's something new. Never been threatened by a stapler before. Wait a minute...Nope, I lie. I'm the Doctor by the way. Pleasure to meet you!" the stranger replied, with a big, childish grin.

"Doctor who? I didn't ask for your title or anything. Tell. Me. Your. Name." I demanded again, in a tone that I hoped sounded threatening. At least I hoped it didn't show the panic that was coursing through me. I brandished my stapler. (Why did I bring my stapler?) "I'm not afraid to use this, you know."

"Oh, yes you are," the man replied, his grin starting to slide off his face. "Besides, I've told you my name. I'm the Doctor. Just, the Doctor. Well, that's what they call me, anyway. Well, that's what I call myself. I suppose it caught on." I jumped; the high-pitched noise had started again.  
>"What is that <em>noise<em>?" I asked the Doctor. "And what are you doing in my house?"

With his grin all but gone, the Doctor replied, "That '_noise_' is my sonic screwdriver and it is warning me that there is a Lobun-noc in your house." My confusion must have shown on my face because he then added, "It's a… umm… how do I put this? A Lobun-noc is an alien." He waved his arms around and continued, "It has big tentacle-like arms and one touch can evaporate you." He said this so matter-of-factly that I almost believed him.

"Wow.' I said, forgetting the fear and panic still coursing through my body. "A Lomon-noc sounds really… Hang on a second. What?" The Doctor's sonic thing had started buzzing and bleeping again and he raced outside. I ran after him. "You said a Long-na-hoc is an _alien_! What do you mean? You can't be serious." I demanded, again.

The Doctor didn't seem very happy with my demands for information, because he said, "What's up with you and demands? Are you ill?" he peered at me curiously. "I guess I should answer your questions. I am very serious. Do I look like I am ever silly?" he grinned his intoxicating grin, and then glanced sideways at me. I was starting to struggle to keep the pace. The Doctor didn't seem to notice though. He just carried on talking. "And it's Lobun-noc, not whatever you just said." He was starting to sound very agitated.

The Doctor stopped, suddenly, and I crashed into him. I had lost track of how long we were running for but I was very out of breath. We had ended up in a part of London that I didn't recognise. I didn't think I had run that far in a very long time. There was just something about this man that made you forget everything else around you. I made a mental note to check the Smith and Jones archive and do some investigating on the Doctor.

"Watch where you're going!" I said jokingly, but the Doctor wasn't listening. He was mumbling under his breath. He was saying something about space-time paradoxes and fish custard, but mostly it was things I didn't understand.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked around me. There was a dirty alleyway in front of us with a blue police box in it. I was getting quite confused. They had stopped using them in the 60's or 70's, but here one was, in the middle of a dirty alleyway! The door of the blue box was slightly ajar and there was a clanging noise, not unlike a heavy bell, emitting from inside it.

"There's nothing here except a dirty old police box and unless that's your police box…"

**XXX**

**I'd love your guys' feedback, so get reviewing! :P**


	4. Chapter Three

I stared in horror at the Doctor, who ran up to the box and said, quite fondly, "Come on, old girl. What's the big, nasty alien done to you _this_ time?"

"You realise I was just kidding about that being _your_police box. What is it anyway?" The Doctor raced inside the box, obviously not listening to me.

"Oi!" I yelled. "You're not getting away that quick!" I followed him into the police box, wondering how we would both fit. My wonder soon gave way to bewilderment however, as the box's doors gave way to…

"It's bigger on the inside! How…? What the…? What is this place?" I exclaimed, my head spinning.

I had stepped through the doors to find myself in a room, at least six meters across, with a main platform with staircases spiralling off in different directions and a main – is that a main _console_? - with bits and bobs hanging off it. Just looking at the sheer size of the inside of the police box (if that was where we really were) made me feel very faint. I sat down very suddenly. I didn't really know what I sat on, but I found myself tilting backwards and I would have done a backwards roll, if the Doctor hadn't run down from a screen and pushed me upright.

"Luce, are you all right?" he asked, looking very concerned. "You look like you're about to faint."

"Yeah, I'm alright." I lied. I didn't want this 'Doctor' to know what I was feeling. He was a perfect stranger after all. Almost _too_ perfect…

"Hold on," I said, cutting my thoughts about the Doctor short. "I didn't tell you my name. How do you know my name?"

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Well…" he mumbled awkwardly. He nervously straightened his bowtie. "I kinda scanned you while you were getting your bearings over there and…" He trailed off.

Oh, _great_. Another awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"And… What? What else do you know about me?"

"Your name is Lucinda Katherine Moss. You're 5ft 9 and you are twenty-four years old." He had made his way back to the main platform by then and was looking at a screen. "And… oh, dear..." said the Doctor. That comment got me worried.

"Oh, dear what?" I demanded. I really had to stop demanding all the time. It was obviously getting on both of our nerves.

"I'm so sorry. You're blood type A positive" he replied. I thought I knew what he was talking about. A couple of years ago, all the A positives in the world got as high as they could on buildings and the like and almost jumped off. I was one of them. It freaked out the whole world. Some crazy guy in pyjamas tried to claim that it was aliens using blood control. The prime minister at the time, Harriet Jones, had squashed the rumours. She said it wasn't aliens, and up until now, I had believed her.

"I know," I said softly. "It's all over now though" I wasn't sure he heard me though, since he carried on spurting information about me.

"You were born on the 14th of May, 1983 to Emma and David Moss in Reno, Nevada, USA. Moved to London when you were six. Parents worked for…" the Doctor stared at the screen with a shocked expression on his face.

"Torchwood One in Canary Warf." I finished for him. "They were the head medical researchers. No one in the whole Torchwood Institute was better than them." I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes.

"They died at Canary Warf, didn't they?" the Doctor asked gently.

I nodded, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. The Doctor sat down on one of the staircases and motioned for me to sit with him. When I sat down next to him, he gingerly put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his right shoulder.

"You know, I tried my hardest to stop what happened that day. I lost someone in the battle too. She was…" his face fell as he trailed off. He looked old, so old, but I knew he couldn't be any older than thirty at the most.

"You loved her, didn't you?" The Doctor didn't say anything in return, but I could tell by his expression that I was right.

"Okay!" the Doctor suddenly jumped up and ran to the console, breaking our sentimental mood. "Let's go catch ourselves a Lobun-noc!"

**XXX**

**I'm a bit stuck on what to write next, so if you guys reading have any ideas, don't hesitate to contact me and share them. If you help contribute I will mention you at the start of the chapter you helped with. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

"Hold on," I said. "What do you mean, 'you tried your hardest to stop what happened that day'?"

The Doctor ignored me and flicked a switch. Immediately, the room started to shake violently. I fell to the floor again.

"What's happening?" I yelled. The Doctor grabbed a railing before he answered.

"We're following the Lobun-noc of course!" he yelled back with a grin.

"But what's all the shaking?"

"It's the TARDIS in flight." The Doctor replied, looking at me as if I was stupid.

After a bumpy ride that lasted less than five minutes, the shaking stopped.

"Good. We've landed in…" the Doctor consulted a screen. "Oh great!" he exclaimed. "Not again."

"Where are we?" I asked, bewildered. "And how could we have moved?"

"Okay." The Doctor said. "I'm going to have to condense this into one sentence. You may want to sit down first." The Doctor led me to a step in front of the main door and, taking his advice, I sat down.

"This box is… is bigger on the inside and can travel in time and space." And with that, he bounded out the door, leaving me dumbstruck on the step.

I stared out the door at the lanky figure that was the Doctor and wondered, not for the first time, where on earth we were. If we were even on Earth in the first place.

After the Doctor had finished peering at a mysterious blue bush, he stuck his head through the doors and said "Luce! You coming or not?"

"Might as well," I mumbled. I pushed myself off the step and gingerly walked outside.

"Close the door!" yelled the Doctor. "I don't want anything getting inside."

As soon as I had closed the door, the Doctor grabbed my hand and started running before I could get my bearings, causing me to trip up. The Doctor kept a grip on my hand, pulled me up and carried on running along a narrow path lined with the blue bushes that the Doctor was examining earlier.

We were running for a couple of minutes before the Doctor stopped, causing me to collide with him again.

"Shh…" he hissed at me. "Can you hear anything?"

I listened long and hard. "No, but…"

"Shh…" the Doctor interrupted, silencing me. "It's far too quiet."

I put my hands on my hips. "Where are…?" The Doctor put a finger on my mouth and silenced me again. I threw his hand off my mouth and tried to ask where we were again. This time it succeeded.

The Doctor sighed. "We are on a… a _planet_ called Rolma." The Doctor whispered, choosing his words very carefully to avoid spooking me. He is quite kind, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Usually..." the Doctor continued in a whisper, "Usually, Rolma is very noisy and abundant with life, but for some reason there is no noise, apart from the noise that we are creating. I have a feeling that the Lobun-noc got here before us. Quite a long time before us…" as the Doctor trailed off he scanned the small clearing that we had stopped in with his screwdriver. This clearing was also edged in blue bushes.

I asked the Doctor what the plants were.

"Do you want me to be honest with you?" he asked me in return. I nodded. The Doctor re-examined the bushes.

"I have no idea what these bushes are." He concluded.

"Well that helps." I muttered sarcastically. Of course the Doctor ignored me. He took off his brown tweed jacket, chucked it on the lush, green grass and knelt down beside it.

"The Lobun-noc teleported from this spot around an hour ago," said the Doctor, after examining the clearing with his screwdriver. He stood up.

"Come on. We're going back to the TARDIS"

I followed him along a windy path. "When you say 'teleported' do you mean like 'beam me up, Scotty' teleported?"

"Of course I do. Where do you think you got the term in the first place?" was the Doctor's reply. He looked at me and when I noticed he had gotten his boyish smile back, I couldn't help but grin in return.

When we finally arrived back at his blue box, the Doctor said, "Now let's get back to Earth!" I took a seat, expecting another extremely bumpy ride like last time. But this time, when the Doctor flicked a few switches, it was a surprisingly smooth journey.

We didn't talk, the Doctor and I; instead we spent the whole trip in an awkward silence.


	6. Chapter Five

After what felt like hours of watching the Doctor running around the main console, pressing and pulling an assortment of colourful knobs and levers; not letting me touch anything; he announced that we were back on earth.

"So?" I asked.

"So… This is when you go back to your everyday life and forget about me." The Doctor pushed me outside, said goodbye, went back inside the box and slammed the door closed.

"Hey! What are…?" I trailed off and stared in amazement. The blue box had disappeared into thin air! I stood there, gob-smacked, for a few minutes longer, then I realised I looked pretty silly standing in the middle of an alleyway with my mouth wide open.

I shook my head and looked around me. I took in my surroundings; a green skip was to my left, overflowing with rubbish. To my right was a dirty brick wall with some yellow graffiti and old concert posters. The posters caught my eye.I could have sworn I knew one of the performer's faces.

Of course! I thought. It's that kid I baby-sit. Liam Payne. Why is he on a poster in a London alleyway? I was getting rather confused at this point. I looked closer at the poster and saw that Liam's face looked different, older, and that he was with four other boys I had never seen before.

The poster read, "One Direction performing at Wemberly Arena, 30th April, 2011." I checked again; no, I had not misread it. It did say 2011. I checked the other posters. They all had various dates, but the year was the same. 2011. What did the Doctor say about the box, the TARDIS, travelling in time?

It can't be real, I thought. Someone is just playing a trick on me.

Satisfied, I walked out of the alleyway onto the footpath, only to be bowled over by someone walking in a hurry. The last thing I remember is falling, and a voice. A deep, powerful voice.

"What have you done this time, John?"

**XXX**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the One Direction reference guys. :P  
>I wrote this passage sometime in the beginningmiddle of last year, just when my boarding house was becoming obsessed with 1D.  
>I like them, but I'm not obsessed. Just influenced.<br>:)**


	7. Chapter Six

Falling, falling, falling. Deep voices.

It felt like I was falling forever, until I hit the ground. My eyes flew open. Phew, it was just a dream.

"Are you ok miss?" asked a man's voice. It was then that I realised I was lying on a sofa, in a room I did not recognise.

I ignored the man's question. Something had caught my eye.

"What is that smiley face on the wall?" I asked.

"My… flatmate. Ah, he gets bored sometimes and shoots the wall." I looked shocked at his answer.

Are you ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah. Well, I think I am." I looked at the man for the first time. He was standing next to the sofa and looked rather short. In fact, he looked like what I had always imagined Bilbo Baggins looked like.

"I'm John Watson." He offered. "And you are?"

I sat up, if only a little too fast. I felt very dizzy as I replied with, "Luce… Luce Moss. Where am I?" I looked around me again.

"221b, Baker Street." John saw me staring at a skull on the mantelpiece.

"Ah, yes. The skull. That's my flatmate's 'friend', as he calls it. Honestly, I think that it was his only real friend before me." He chuckled. I didn't get the joke.

"Who is this flatmate of yours?" I asked, slightly warily.

"He is…" We heard a bang from downstairs. "Home."

"Make us a pot of tea, would you Mrs Hudson?" said the same deep voice from the footpath.

The man belonging to the voice strode in through the door just as another voice downstairs said "Just this once dear; I'm not your housekeeper!" This one sounded like it belonged to a little old lady.

This new man gestured to me. "Who is this then?"

John opened his mouth to speak, but before he got any words out the man changed his mind.

"Never mind. I know who she is now anyway." He paused.

"Go on then." John sighed.

"Mid-twenties, office worker." I stood up. He looked me up and down then continued.

"Not very fashionable. Has had two, no, three late nights in the past week." He looked at John. "Should I continue?"

"No. I think we've seen enough of your 'massive intellect' for the moment."

I studied this strange new man. He was looking at his hands, slowly taking off black leather gloves. He was quite tall, I would say around six foot, had black curly hair and cheekbones you could cut yourself on. He was taking off a blue scarf and his coat now. He looked at me inquiringly.

"Something the matter?"

"H… How did you know all that about me?" I stuttered. " I've never met you in my life."

I felt a confused blush creep up my cheeks. He was staring at me intensely with the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Oh god." John mumbled under his breath. "Here we go again..."

"Your face structure and height says mid-twenties, the way you hold yourself says office worker. Obviously. I could also tell that by your ankles. You should probably get them checked." He took a breath. "You aren't very fashion conscious because what you are wearing is the fashion of 2007-2008 and you are showing symptoms of tiredness. Mainly black rings under your eyes and you have quite sluggish movements, but that could also be because you just suffered a concussion." I frowned and sat back on the sofa.

"Ok, you know about me. But who are you?" I asked

"Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

**XXX**

**A/N**

**Sooo... Luce has just met the famed detective, but I'm afraid it may be a while until I update again... I need to find what else I have written, and type it up (I don't know where my papers are... :/ ). That may be a while, as I am in the middle of my Level 1/2 exams and freaking out a bit...**

**Also, I'm a bit stuck as to where to go next, so any feedback/stimulus would be extremely appreciated! I will have plenty of time to write soon, as it is holidays in about 2 weeks. :)**

**P.S. Can't wait till the 23rd/24th! :) (of November)**


End file.
